In the field of e-commerce, consumers may browse and purchase a wide variety of products. In some cases, websites that allow consumers to purchase products also support the customers in returning products, such as when the products that are received by the customers are unsatisfactory for some reason. This can involve, for example, providing the customer with a return shipping label